


Odd findings

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cultural Differences, Discovery, Finrod just discovers everything, Friendship, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: While on his conquest, Finrod happens to bump into a rather odd traveler. More so, a peculiar race elf he nor his kin have ever seen before. So naturally, the king allows his curisoisty to take control.OrOn his quest of discovery Finrod meets a native Silvan Elf for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> : SO…originally, I wrote for the two of them earlier, but I decided to change their meeting. I’d like for them to meet some time before Finrod interacts with the humans, not when Finrod gets to Doriath. Anyway, here this goes.

By now, Finrod found himself well out of the reaches of his kingdom, breeching the lands he’d only ever heard of. Such a sense of freedom was unknown to him, as he no longer felt the responsibilities of kingship looming upon him. But temporary was the feeling, for he knew one day he’d have to return. And not that he disliked being king, but he yearned for his body to be just as free as his mind.

So as he wondered the far off forest that evening, with songs only native to Valinor pouring from his lips, this journey was very much appreciated.

Yet that day, Finrod soon realized that new lands would not be the only thing he would discover. For as he walked beneath the shaded trees, there ahead of him, near a small freshwater spring knelt a figure.

Finrod stopped suddenly, his hand instinctively hovering over the handle of the sword. He stilled his nerves, and continued to watch the figured from afar. He observed them as they stood, gazing above the spring. Next to them,  he noticed a small camp ground erected with pots and pans, and hanging clothes.

These materials were not native to the Noldor or Sindar he knew. Clothes of raw animal hide, both hanging and being worn by the elf, were most unusual. The king took another step forward, still on his guard. Perhaps this was a lesser sindar elf, native to Greenwood.

So Finrod for now, took to heart that he wasn’t his kin, but an ally and rather recklessly walked many strides forward. Too quickly he soon figured out, as the second he approached the elf, and opened his mouth to craft a formal greeting, an arrow rested nearly an inch away from his face.

The elf, now turned, glared at him with cold eyes. And though shorter and not of great build, one shot of his arrow would kill Finrod. So in a surrendering manner, the Noldor threw his hands up.

“I mean you no harm; there is no need to attack!” 

The elf (he assumed, though this was unlike any he’d seen), took a step forward, nearly allowing the tip to touch the king’s neck. He stared for a long time, his eyes narrowing with every second that passed until he withdrew his weapon. He took a step back and made way back towards the spring where he knelt down and continued to wash some pots and pans.

Finrod was still cautious, yet approached the elf rather slowly, looming over him and catching his reflection in the water.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” The elf turned from his task, and stared at Finrod. He spoke a quick response, in a language completely foreign to Finrod’s ears, and for a while the two simply stared at one another. Yet, before speaking again, Finrod took this as a chance to actually observe this odd looking elf. He was certainly a new kind of elf, for the king, had never quite seen an elf like this; unruly curly hair, deep brown skin and not to mention, the clothes he wore were makeshift at best, sloppily put together animal hide.

Finrod had seen a lot, but this had to be the first time he rested his eyes upon an elf that diverged from the usual flawless, fair faced elves he was used to. Though, different and already less wise by Finrod’s standards, this elf had some type of beauty about him that the king had never experienced. And judging by this elf’s appearance and overall fea, Finrod figured he was young and rather inexperienced for an elf, but nonetheless dangerous.

 “May I ask where you reign from? Young one?”

The elf rose an eyebrow, and slowly rolled his eyes before turning back to clean his dishes. 

Finrod, in all his glory and divine authority had _never_ been the subject of an eyeroll. In Valinor no one would dare cast such an ill expression at the eldest son of Finarfin, and in his own kingdom well, he _was_ the king and demanded respect from his subjects. Why this small, odd elf thought he had the right to disrespect a king, Finrod knew not.

Though, before Finrod could muster up the proper lecture, the elf stood. Seemingly finished washing his dishes and other materials, he placed them on the shore line and faced Finrod. He didn’t even hesitate to walk towards the king, staring at him as if _he_ was the odd one. He didn’t reach Finrod’s height by any means, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing at his hair and pulling on his face. Finrod figured this was the first time this odd elf had seen one of his kind, for there was a hint of annoyance, there was slight curiosity in his eyes.

After touching all over Finrod’s face, he held a lock of golden hair and allowed his fingers to slide down it. Finrod remained quiet, watching the little creature in awe. He stared at the king’s hair as if it were real gold, not daring to let the strands go.

“Yes; it’s my hair…and where I am from, everyone has hair like this—careful now.” The little elf had given Finrod’s hair a good tug before letting go.

Next the elf’s eyes drifted towards Finrod’s sword, but he quickly withdrew. For he was far more interested in the clothing and other materials on the king’s person.

After some time, the two walked and sat down at the campsite and Finrod found himself explaining everything the elf touched and stared at, all the way from his custom made boots to the diadem on his forehead. Speaking of the diadem, it had somehow managed to make is way off Finrod’s head, to the hands of the odd elf who stared at it curiously.

“You like that, I see. Where I am from, there are a lot of them, I’ve had various in my life time.”

The elf nudged it back towards Finrod and muttered something in his own language. “What? Would you like to try it on?” Finrod remarked, taking the diadem and leaning over just a bit to place it on the odd elf’s head. By far, his hair was thicker, and curlier and far more unkempt than Finrod would have imagined. But with some effort, he finally situated it on the young one’s head, and in all truth, he didn’t look bad in it.

“If you fixed that unruly mess of curls atop your head, you would look far more sharp with that diadem.” Finrod smiled, strangely, receiving a smile back from the odd elf who once again began to speak. And this time, he actually spoke directly to Finrod as if he was trying to have a conversation. Though, while  Finrod concurred that he was speaking a less civilized language, this did not help him understand it anymore.

And that would have perhaps not been a problem if the elf didn’t speak to him until sun down. Yet, Finrod found himself not caring that much, for the elf, though unlearned in the High Elven language, was good at body language. His expression never faltered, always keeping Finrod intrigued. Yet, by twilight, he grew active again. Finrod watched as he scurried around the small campsite, eventually getting some stored fish, and starting a fire before them.

By looking, Finrod knew that he was simply preparing for dinner. Within seconds, two plates (at least that is what they resembled) were made and one was thrust into Finrod’s lap. Now, he had never seen a more poorly prepared meal, but at that moment, he was not complaining, for the king was famished. And after a quick meal and more gibberish, Finrod stood and made way to take his leave.

“I thank you for allowing me to stay for this long and treating me to dinner, but I must continue my journey now--” But the elf, in quickly interjected, sitting Finrod down and shaking his head. From what Finrod gathered, the young one wanted him to stay; perhaps these woods were not safe at night.

“Then tomorrow, I will take my leave.”

The elf said nothing, simply smiled as he returned to his spot. He after some time, put out the fire and yawned quietly, where he then rested his head upon the dirt and started to drift. Finrod, peered over at the elf and realize he had the diadem tucked underneath him. He would not ruin the child’s fun that night, and decided to let him sleep with it. And eventually, he rested his head upon the dirt not too far from the odd elf.

“Good night, young one, I will see you in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
